iCrush
by haveapleasanttomorrow
Summary: Sam has reached a point in her life where everything is going downhill.  Can Freddie help her?  Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in a loooong time, but I'm sorta rewriting what I had already written. But I'll actually finish this time, I promise. :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to do your homework tonight!" our teacher yelled at us as we were walking down the hall. I mean, did she really expect me to do my homework? Whatever. I went to put my homework into my locker. When I opened my locker all of my books fell out.<p>

"Dang." I muttered under my breath, as I leaned down to pick them up. I picked them up as quickly as I could and slammed my locker shut. I just wanted to get out of there before Carly or Freddie found me. I had just walked out the doors when I heard, "Sam. Hey Sam! Wait up!" I walked faster, recognizing Freddie's voice. "SAM. WAIT." I stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, idiot?" I asked, while trying to act normal.

"You dropped this." He said, holding out my diary. I ripped it out of his hands.

"DID YOU READ IT?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"No!" He said quickly.

"REALLY?" I yelled, still not sure. If Freddie had read my diary I would be screwed.

"Yes really! Sam, I may hate you sometimes, but I would never read your diary." He said sincerely.

"Fine. Go away, Fredward." I said. I could feel the tears coming.

"Fine. Bye Sam." I watched him walk away. I went around the corner and then the tears came.

Crying was normal for me these days. I have plenty of reasons to cry. My mom hates me and I'm falling in love with one of my best friends.

I cried as I walked to my normal hideout. The park. When I got there, my phone buzzed. Freddie texted me about the iCarly meeting we were having at the Groovy Smoothie at six. I looked at the time. It was four. I had plenty of time for a nap. So I curled up on the bench and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my phone buzzing in my pocket. I sleepily got it out and looked at the five missed calls I had from Carly and Freddie. Oh crap. It was six forty-five. I was way late. I jumped up, grabbed my backpack and ran to the Groovy Smoothie.<p>

"Sam, why can't you ever be on time?" Carly asked me as I sat down breathless next to her.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." I said honestly.

"Well can you try to be on time someday?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said. She laughed.

We talked about iCarly for about twenty minutes. Or more like Carly and Freddie talked about iCarly. I was daydreaming about Freddie.

"Sam. SAM!" Carly yelled at me. "Why can't you pay attention?"

"Sorry, I was um.. Daydreaming." I said slowly.

"What were you dreaming about? Bacon?" Freddie asked. I nodded, since I obviously couldn't tell him the truth.

"Well I better get going, Spencer will be wondering about me." Carly said as she stood up. Freddie and I followed her out the door. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

"Saam! SAM!" I heard the way too familiar voice behind me. Freddie. Why was he following me? I stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, noob?" I asked angrily. Once he caught up with me, I walked away.

"Sam, can you just stop for a second? Please?" Freddie said as he was walking breathlessly behind me.

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked while glaring at him.

"I just want to know what's wrong." He said. I sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, Frednoob. Why would you even care anyways?" I said. I turned away from him. I could feel the tears again. He sighed.

"Because I care about you, Sam." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. He put his arms around me.

"Really?" I asked through my tears. He nodded.

"Sam, what is wrong? Please tell me ." Freddie asked once we had sat down on a bench. I was still sobbing.

"I like you." I whispered. "That's my problem. I can't think, I can't eat, I can't even sleep. Because of you." I started to cry harder.

"So you're acting strange because you like me?" Freddie asked. I nodded.

"I know there's something else." He said, after we sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Why are you walking home this way? Your house is on the other side of town, so don't try to deny it. Are you avoiding your mom or something?" He asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I cried harder.

"Oh Sam." He said softly, as he pulled me closer into him. "What is she doing to you? Is she abusing you?" I still didn't respond.

"Oh Sam." Freddie said again softly in my ear. We sat there in silence as I cried. A few minutes later, Freddie broke the silence.

"Where are you sleeping, Sam?" He asked.

"Here." I said, barely audible, as I motioned to the park. I looked up at Freddie and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." I said. The waterworks started again. Freddie looked at his watch.

"Sam? Do you think maybe that you would want to come to my house tonight?" Freddie asked. I shrugged.

"My mom would let you stay. She's even noticed that there's something different about you lately." He said. I must not have looked excited or convinced because he added, "Sam, I'll sneak you into my house if necessary."

"Really?" I asked. My tears were slowing down.

"Really." He said as he stood up and pulled me after him.

We walked to Freddie's house in silence. It was unusual for us for a couple of reasons, mostly because we weren't arguing and we were holding hands. Freddie broke the silence once we were in the elevator.

"I just remembered that my mom is going out of town tomorrow." He said, "for a whole two weeks."

"And?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"If I ask about you spending tonight, she won't let you stay for a while. But if I snuck you in tonight, then you could stay for a while. She just thinks we're going to have sex or something." He said, as he rolled his eyes. I giggled. When we got to Freddie's apartment, he let go of my hand.

"Look, I'm going to go inside and see what my mom is doing. She has a pretty early flight in the morning, so she's probably already asleep. She'll leave the house at six, so we just need to wake up a few minutes before so you can hide, okay? He said as opened the door. I just nodded in response.

After about five minutes I heard the door open.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. I was hiding behind a plant incase Carly or Spencer came outside.

"Yeah?" I said from my hiding spot. Freddie laughed.

"Okay, first off, why are you hiding?" He asked, still laughing.

"I don't want to talk to Carly right now. She'll wonder why I'm here at 11:30pm. So I'm hiding." I said simply.

"Well come on, my mom is asleep." He said as he offered me his hand. I followed him into his room. I think he was expecting me to plop onto his bed, but instead, I hugged him.

"Thank you Freddie." I whispered.

"Um... you're welcome? What exactly are you thanking me for?" He asked.

"Everything." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What exactly is everything?" Freddie asked with a confused look on his face. A cute look, actually. I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Actually caring about me is a biggie." I said. "And you didn't laugh in my face or anything."

"This is not the Sam Puckett I know." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Yeah and everything I said today is just between you and me. Nobody else. Not even Carly." I said as I finally plopped onto his bed. Freddie sat next to me.

"So what you said earlier was actually true?" Freddie asked me, suddenly curious.

"What exactly did I say earlier?" I asked innocently as I moved closer to him.

"Well if I remember correctly you said that you liked me. And that you couldn't think, eat, or sleep because of me." He said.

"Wellllll..." I said slowly. "That was true."

"Really?"

"Really." I said.

Before I realized what was happening, Freddie kissed me. It only last for a few seconds, but it was flawless.

"You're in luck because I feel the same way." Freddie said, as he leaned in to kiss me again. Once the kiss was over, I couldn't hold back my yawns. Freddie laughed as he glanced at the clock.

"It's past midnight, Miss Puckett. I think it's time for you to get to sleep." He said as he stood up. "You can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

Freddie pulled back the covers for me and I giggled.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're such a gentleman." I said as I got into the bed. Freddie leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Sam." He said as he turned off the light. He was almost out the door when I stopped him.

"Freddie!" I said softy knowing that he would hear me.

"What now, Miss Puckett?" He asked as he walked back over to me.

"Will you stay here with me?" I asked quietly. "At least until I'm asleep?" I added after the silence.

"Of course, Sam." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I moved over in the bed making room for him. He laid down next to me. Once he was settled, I curled up next to him and went to sleep.

"Sam. SAM!" Freddie whispered loudly as he was poking me. "you have to get up! My mom could be in here any minute!"

As soon as he said those words I sat up quickly.

"Where can I hide?" I asked sleepily.

"Ummm... In the shower? I know she won't look in there." He said. I went into the shower and sat down in it. It was dry so it was obvious that Freddie had probably showered before school yesterday. As soon as I sat down in his shower, I heard his door open.

"Freddddie!" Mrs. Benson said a little too loudly for my liking.

"Hey mom."

"I'm going to go to the airport now, are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked worried.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Plus I've got Spencer right across the hall if I need anything"

"Well if something happens I'll be on the soonest flight back, okay?"

"Mooom. I'll be fine."

"I know." I heard her sigh. "I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, mom. Have fun with your sister."

I heard his door shut again. Freddie told me that I had to wait until she was completely gone. So I sat in the shower for another five minutes.

"Saaaaaam!" I heard Freddie's voice, which I followed to the kitchen. "She's gone. For two whole weeks." I went over and hugged Freddie.

"Good morning." I said. He laughed.

"Good morning Miss Puckett, would you like to eat breakfast or go to sleep?"

"I'm starving." I said quickly.

"Does this mean that now that you're with me you can eat?" He asked teasingly. I nodded.

"Can you make some bacon?" I asked.

"Of course, Miss Puckett." Freddie said. I giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

We ate our bacon and eggs in silence. Once we were done, we went and sat on the couch and turned on the television. Since it was only seven am on a Saturday, there wasn't much on to watch. We turned a news station on softy in the background. Freddie put his arm around me and I flinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing." I said shakily. I could feel the tears again. I sighed.

"Saaaam. Please tell me." He said softly.

"Fine. But this isn't something I tell. This is something I show." I said as I started to pull off my shirt. Freddie's eyes were huge.

"Um Sam..?" He began to say as I cut him off.

"I've got a tank top on under this shirt, don't worry nub." I said quickly. I threw my shirt onto the floor and sighed. I pulled back my hair to reveal my shoulders. Freddie gasped. My shoulders were super black from bruises.

"Who did that to you?" He asked as he carefully put his arms around my waist.

"That's not important." I said a little too quickly.

"Saaam." He said. I sighed.

"My mom." I whispered, barely audible. I started to cry again. Freddie pulled me closer.

"Well we have two whole weeks where you can stay away from her, okay?" He said softly. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"But she'll come looking for me." I said.

"We don't have school for the next two weeks, so she can't find you there." He said, obviously trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"But she knows that I would be with Carly." I said.

"Exactly. She knows that you'll be with Carly. Not with me. And don't worry Sam, I'll protect you." He said. I hugged him tightly.

"Do you wanna go over to Carly's?" He asked me, obviously changing the subject. I nodded. Freddie took my hand and pulled me out the door and across the hall.

"Wait!" I said, as Freddie was about to knock. "I don't wanna tell Carly yet."

"Okay. But she may be suspicious." He said slowly.

"Why, noob?" I asked.

"Because... She asked me to the girl's choice dance a few months ago as her last choice. So I kinda had to explain why I was saying no." He said as he stared at his shoes.

"That was three months ago." I said, thinking. "So Carly's known that you liked me for three months?" I asked. I could feel my voice raising, but I didn't care.

"Look, Sam. I didn't let her tell anybody because I thought I was insane for liking you. And I thought if you found out you would beat me up." He said. "But now I know differently." He said with a smile.

"I don't beat people up anymore." I said looking down at my shoes. Freddie put him arms around my waist and kissed me.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I said quietly. Freddie just nodded.

"Do you wanna go inside now?" He asked me. I nodded. He knocked and opened the door. Spencer was sitting on the couch coloring a picture.

"Hey guys!" Spencer said, obviously surprised. "I was just watching some football." He said, pointing at the tv. Freddie and I just nodded.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, she's at some tutoring thing or something at school. She won't be back until this afternoon. But you guys are welcomed to hang with me." He said as he patted the couch next to him. Freddie sat next to him and motioned me to sit next to him.

"So what's up?" He asked us as he turned off the television.

"I sorta have a secret I need to tell Carly." Freddie said.

"That you two are dating?" He asked as he looked at both of us.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well Carly told me that Freddie liked you, Sam. And you came in together. And you're sitting way too close to not be fighting. I think it's totally cool, though, and Carly told me the same thing. So don't be afraid to tell her." He said. Freddie intertwined his hand with mine, obviously confused.

"Carly told you?" He asked. Spencer nodded.

"She said I was never allowed to mention it. But I figured now was okay." He said. I sighed.

"Everybody knew that Freddie liked me except me." I said. "if I had known, that would have saved me a lot of trouble."

The door opened, stopping our conversation. Carly walked in. I saw he jaw dropped and I remembered that Freddie was holding my hand. .

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Umm... We can explain." Freddie said. I sighed.

"You better." She said. Spencer stood up and Carly sat down.

"I'll leave you kids to your business." He said as he ram to his room.

"So?" Carly asked, staring at us.

"Well yesterday after we left the Groovy Smoothie I walked with Sam and she told me how she felt. And thats about it." He said. I realized that he didn't tell her that I was staying at Freddie's house. Carly would think too much of that. Even if we did tell her nothing happened, she wouldn't believe us.

"Really? Where you just telling Spencer?" She asked, motioning towards Spencer's room.

"We asked him how we should tell you a big secret." I said. "He actually figured it out by himself. Because apparently everybody knew that Freddie liked me except me." Carly sighed.

"I didn't mean to tell Spencer. It just slipped out when I was telling him how perfect y'all would be together." She said. "I'm sorry. But I think you two dating is super awesome. So do y'all wanna go practice for iCarly?" Freddie and I nodded and all three of us walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everybody! So I suck at life and I could've sworn that I already uploaded this chapter but apparently I haven't. But I'll be nice to you and upload the next chaper (which is way longer) now too. School has been making me slower, but I promise I won't stop writing. :)**

We practiced for iCarly for a few hours. Carly seemed so full of energy today, unlike me. My few hours of sleep was finally hitting me. I signaled to Freddie that it was time to go.

"Carly, I think Sam and I are gonna go now." He said, glancing at his watch. "We'll be back later for iCarly of course."

"Okay." She said, glancing at her watch. "Oh wow, I didn't know it was past lunch. Y'all better go, I promised Spencer we could watch a movie together this afternoon. He gets to pick, so you guys better leave before he try's to suck you into watching with us." I laughed.

"That's why I'm leaving now. See ya later, Carls." I said as I took Freddie's hand. We got into the elevator. we were silent until we were out of Carly's apartment.

"Do you want lunch, Sam?" Freddie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said. "I'm not really hungry." I lied. He smiled.

"So Sam Puckett isn't hungry? Really?" He asked as he opened the door. I tried not to smile.

"Okay, maybe I do want a little bit of food." I said. Freddie laughed.

"I can attempt to make some kind of lunch, or we can just go somewhere." He said.

"I don't want to die from the food your mom left." I said. Freddie laughed and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go!" He said, pulling me out the door. We went down to the parking garage to get Freddie's car. His mom actually bought him a car, which amazed me. Freddie was very gentlemanlike and he opened and closed the door for me. I giggled.

"Is it funny that I'm being a gentleman?" He asked once he had gotten into the car. I nodded. He laughed in response.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" He asked. I shrugged. "Saaaam. You've gotta pick somewhereeee." He said, exaggerating his words. I giggled.

"You can pick somewhere and I promise I'll eat something." I said.

"Fine." He said. We ended up going to a little café on the corner.

"You know we could have just walked here." I said. He shrugged.

"I thought we were going to go somewhere farther away." He said. I laughed.

We got out of the car and went inside and ordered our food. Since I had promised Freddie that I was going to eat, I got a sandwich with extra bacon on it. Freddie had laughed when I ordered it. We finally got our food and sat down. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Freddie." I said simply, as I put down my sandwich. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you too, Sam." Freddie said with a smile. "And don't worry, we're going to get the old Samantha Puckett back in no time." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you think that, but I don't think so." I said. Freddie shook his head.

"C'mon, Sam. You've gotta have a good attitude about this. Once my mom comes home, we can tell her everything, okay? And I know she'll freak at first, but once she realizes that I actually really care about you, she'll help us. And if then she doesn't like it, we're both going to run away." Freddie said. I was surprised at what he said.

"Really?" I said with a small voice. "You would run away with me?" He nodded.

"I just told you that I loved you, didn't I? I wouldn't lie about that, Sam."

"I wouldn't either." I said softly. Freddie reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I know." Freddie said as he gestured toward my food. "Now, we better finish eating, or my mom will be home before we get back."

"She's not going to be back for a while." I said.

"Exactly. Now eat."

"Fine." I said as I picked up my bacon sandwich. It actually wasn't that bad, considering I never seemed to have an appetite.

We finished eating and drove back to Freddie's house. We sat and talked for a while as the television was faintly on in the background.

"Hey, you know that we should be heading over to Carly's now, right?" He said when he glanced over my shoulder at the clock.

"Why?" I asked.

"For iCarly…" He said slowly. I laughed.

"Wait, it's Friday?" I asked. He nodded.

"I thought it was Tuesday." I said as Freddie laughed. We got up and walked hand in hand up to the iCarly studio.

"Hey, you guys are here early." Carly noted as we walked into the studio.

"Well somebody here thought it was Tuesday so just be glad that we showed up." Freddie said with a grin.

"Well I guess I'm glad. Anyways, Spencer keeps texting me, so I have to go see what he wants to show me." Carly said. Freddie and I exchanged glances.

"Oh, he was rearranging everything in your kitchen, so you should be scared." I said. Carly laughed.

"He does things like that all the time, so don't worry." She said. "I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Have fun." Freddie said as Carly walked out. Freddie walked over and kissed me. I smiled.

"What was that?" I asked, surprised.

"I was giving my woman a little love." He said with a smirk. "Well that, and I didn't want to make Carly feel awkward. I laughed. The elevator opened and Carly walked out.

"Man, that didn't take long." I said, surprised.

"Well, he had invited some girl he met at the store today over and she's supposed to be here any second now, so he didn't want me around." Carly said, as she glanced at the clock. "iCarly starts in two minutes, guys."

We got ready and in position. Freddie counted down from five and I put on my poker face.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

The show we had prepared was actually pretty funny, but I didn't feel into it. I just wanted to go back over to Freddie's house and be with him. I guess I just want that because he knows what Carly doesn't know. And I just wanted to spend a little time away from Carly. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just wanted to take a break.

"And I know Sam and Freddie don't know this, but next week we actually won't be doing iCarly!" Carly said. I knew I couldn't hide my surprise. We have had iCarly every week for the longest time now.

"We don't have school for the next two weeks so my brother and I are going to visit our grandfather!" Carly said as I hit the applaud button. A visit with her grandfather deserves that, right? Plus, this will help us take that break from each other and I won't even have to tell her.

We finished up the show and went downstairs. Spencer and his lady friend were watching a movie, so Freddie and I waved goodbye to Carly and left.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Freddie asked before he unlocked his apartment door. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said.

We rode the elevator down and Freddie took my hand. We walked to the corner and Freddie offered to buy me ice cream.

"You're trying to spoil me, Freddddieee." I said as he pulled me into the store. Freddie smiled.

"I deserve to spoil you, don't I?" He asked while the smile stayed on his face. "Anyways, I wanted some ice cream. So I'm buying you some."

"But I don't want any." I said as we stood in front of the counter. Freddie shook his head and ordered my favorite kind anyways. He paid and handed me my ice cream cone. I sighed.

"Freddie I don't really want this." I said as we sat down.

"Please Sam, eat it for me?" He asked with a sad look on his face. I sighed and started licking my ice cream. Freddie smiled.

"See, you have to start eating all of your favorite foods again, and I'll help you with that, okay?" He said. I laughed.

"It's not that I don't like food, it's just that I haven't had much to eat lately so having all of this food thrown at me is a little overwhelming. I just don't feel hungry anymore." I said. "But trust me, mama still loves her bacon and ham." Freddie laughed.

"Of course you do, Princess Puckett." He said.

We ate the rest of our ice cream in silence. When I finished the last bite of my cone, Freddie stood up, and I followed. We walked back outside hand in hand.

"Freddie, I really do love you." I said as we were walking back in the dark. Freddie stopped me and kissed me.

"I know." He said with a smile.


End file.
